


Firecracker

by infinitegalaxies



Series: Firecracker Feels [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Ben Solo, Awkward Boners, Ben is 18, Boners, F/M, High School, Rey is 18, Sexy Popsicle Eating, Summer, lifeguard AU, public boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies
Summary: Lifeguard Rey makes a serious power play with a popsicle for the sexy dork who's been staring at her all day.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Firecracker Feels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725838
Comments: 33
Kudos: 158
Collections: 9 Squares Reylo Challenge, RHG: Medusa Issue #02, ReylOlds





	Firecracker

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 9squares Reylo challenge. Prompt: Summer
> 
> Thank you to [SunshineDaysies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDaysies) for the being my beta on this!

Ben lounged on a towel in the grass as the sun beat down on him. It was almost time for another dip in the pool. Another chance for him to show off for the hot older lifeguard Rey. 

He was going to be a senior and she was going to be a college Freshman in September. He couldn’t be sure if she had ever even noticed him before. All he _did_ was notice her, though. The way she filled out her regulation red one-piece bathing suit. Her black heart-shaped sunglasses. The silver whistle on a thin red cord hanging in between her perky breasts. Every now and then he glimpsed a suggestion of her taut nipples through the fabric, if the sunlight hit just right.

“Yo, Solo let’s go get some nachos, man.” 

Hux was always hungry. You wouldn’t know from the look of his scrawny ass.

“Yeah, we better get you out of the sun anyway, before you burst into flames.”

“Ha frickin’ ha, another brilliant ginger joke. Well, done Solo - shall I call Netflix to book your comedy special?”

“I’m more of an HBO man, myself but please, do. I know you live to serve me.”

“You’re paying, dickwad."

They rose from their towels and padded toward the snack bar. It was conveniently located directly across from Rey’s lifeguard stand. Ben sucked in his stomach and flexed his pecs and biceps as they strode past. You know, just in case she happened to be looking. It wasn’t like she was busy or anything.

Ben procured two orders of nachos and some blue Gatorades. Ben shoved Hux’s nachos at him before they made their way to a sticky picnic table with a generously-sized umbrella. Ben made sure to sit on the side facing the object of his affection. 

His timing couldn’t be more perfect. He watched as another lifeguard approached to relieve her from her post. _Finn._ He was in Ben’s class and obviously also had a crush on Rey. He lingered to ask her what was probably a super-dumb question. _Just let her go, man. Stop bothering her you dork._ Finn was good looking for a dude, but not as tall and manly as he was. Rey clearly only saw him as a friend. Ben snorted to himself. _Obviously!_

“What are you looking at dude? Are you creeping on the hot lifeguard again?”

“Shut up, Hux. Eat your damn nachos and be quiet.”

“Dude, she’s way out of your league. Besides, I think Finn beat you to it.”

Ben seethed a bit and then decided to take the high road. _Not._

“I’m sorry - are you seeing anyone? Has a girl ever even touched you?”

“I’ll have you know,” he stuttered. “You know what? I’m not going to dignify that with a response. Carry on, neanderthal.”

And carry on he did. She was walking this way. He tried to ignore Finn leering at her as she walked away from the lifeguard stand. He was one to talk, as he was also leering.

He used all his strength to avert his eyes and looked at his tray of chips covered in orange goo as if they were the most fascinating objects in the world. 

“I’ll take that one,” she said to the girl behind the counter of the snack stand.

Ben risked a surreptitious glance behind him to see what it was she had ordered. 

_A popsicle._

Not just any popsicle: a huge, red white and blue one that was shaped like a giant dick. Of course, anything remotely cylindrical looked like a dick to him. He was a horny teenage boy, after all. 

“Look out, Solo. The love of your life just ordered a dicksicle.” 

“Shut, _and I cannot stress this enough,_ your fuckin’ mouth, Hux.”

Rey settled herself at the next picnic table over, on the same side as Hux. She pulled out her phone and started scrolling, absentmindedly sucking on the icy treat.

 _Shit._ He was already at half mast and she had barely begun eating it. He turned his eyes to Hux, the polar opposite of his dream girl. _Focus on the freckles. Do not get a boner._

“What’s the matter, Solo? Baby got a tummy ache? You look like you’re going to spew.”

“Enough, you dumbass!” he hissed. “Can you not be embarrassing for once?”

“I have to keep you humble, Solo. It’s my sworn duty as your best friend.”

“Oh is that what you are? Because all I see in front of me is a traitor.”

“Tell that to your dick. Pretty sure it will betray you before I ever do.”

Ben’s cheeks flushed. He took a giant gulp of his blue Gatorade, letting some of it slosh over the edges and drip down his cheeks onto his bare chest. He was grateful that said chest was much bigger than it was when Rey last saw him. He spent the last few weeks training hard on his dad’s weightlifting bench in the garage. 

“Shit,” he remarked as the sticky liquid flowed onto his bathing suit. 

Suddenly Rey, who had never noticed him before, looked over.

She noticed him now. She _noticed_ him frantically wiping at his shorts with a napkin. She realized he was that cute boy from her chemistry class who had been bumped up for being extra smart or something. However, that boy had been goofy and lanky with big ears. He was quiet and she swore she almost caught him staring at her a few times, but he had managed to look away just in time. This one, however, was something more like a _man._ Muscled and tall with longer hair that framed his face. He had really grown into his nose. 

A devilish idea popped into her head when she realized she might be the reason he had spilled his drink all over himself. He kept peeking glances at her, while she pretended to stare at her phone. Her oversized shades let her lurk him right back. 

She felt her popsicle drip a cold trail down the back of her hand. She paused to lick a flat stripe with her tongue to clean the sticky mess away, being sure to look in his direction as she did it. He stopped what he was doing and was eerily silent. Based on body language alone, she could tell his redheaded friend was making fun of him. Rey tried not to laugh.

Rey started licking her popsicle in earnest. She had been so busy checking Rose’s Instagram pictures, of her summer abroad in Paris, that it had really started to melt. She lapped up the sides from bottom to top and paused each time to take most of it in her mouth with a loud sucking sound as she pulled the juices out of the ice crystals. 

_Did he just whimper?_ Ben Solo. That was his name. Now she remembered. He had really nice handwriting. 

She started pumping the popsicle in and out of her mouth, and let it bulge in her cheek to take more of it in. Solo grimaced and put his head down on the table, but she could tell he was still peering at her from beneath his surprisingly well-toned bicep. 

He had to be bending over to hide a boner. She wasn’t super experienced, but she knew from a few issues of Cosmo and a recent sleepover viewing party of YouPorn that this was exactly what would drive any man wild, Solo included. She smiled at the thought, and became drunk on her own power as he became increasingly unhinged.

She almost felt bad for him. Clearly he had a little crush on her. She knew that she hadn’t imagined him staring at her all day as he lounged on his towel, obviously flexing his muscles for her benefit. It was actually kind of cute. 

She would only be here for two more months before she headed to Boston for college. Maybe they could have a little fun in the meantime.

She got up from the table and walked over to Solo’s.

“Hey,” she said casually as if she didn’t just give him a graphic blow job demonstration.

Ben slowly lifted his head to look directly at her. He couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“Uh, hey. How’s it going?” he replied nervously.

She took a slightly more innocent pull of her popsicle. “My friends and I are heading to the lake later for a bonfire. Would you want to join us? He can come too,” she said, gesturing at Hux. He looked like the kind of sarcastic, coldhearted bitch her friend Poe would love to get his hands on.

“That would be, uh. I… “

“We’d love to,” Hux replied, finally coming through on his wingman duties now that Ben’s humiliation was complete. 

“Great! You got Insta or Twitter or anything? I’ll dm you when we’re on our way.”

“Solo doesn’t believe in social media. You can find me @supremeginger66.”

Rey grinned. “Great, see you there, Solo.” 

Ben let out an inhuman noise that he meant to be an “Okay.” 

She sauntered away, making sure to take her time so he could watch her as she disappeared into the lifeguard office. 

She turned around to find him staring at her, jaw agape and gave one last lick of her popsicle. 

She couldn’t wait to try his.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
> **  
> Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:  
> **
> 
> **Text Fic**  
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>    
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 



End file.
